


Starry, Starry Night

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Starry, Starry Night [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Past Child Abuse, conversion therapy, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: Sequel to Hurtful Gags, House and Wilson deals with House’s parents finding out with therapy,. Remix of In the House’s Desperado. Finished; December 24, 2019
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Starry, Starry Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Positively House/Wilson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/535633) by In the House. 

Starry, Starry Night

GH/JW

It was the middle of the evening, the piano was playing the beautiful, artistic piece of the Prelude to Bach’s Cello Suites in G Major. The music was whole despite missing a second hand. This was why the musician chose the piece. 

House sat in the piano looking contented. He hadn’t played since Wilson’s prank, a prank which he had forgiven his best friend for. In all honesty, he was in love with Wilson, he knew now that James was truly in love with him. 

A person clearing was throat alerted him, it was his boss and hag, Lisa Cuddy. “House, I brought Pizza, Wilson is still at the hospital.”

“Thanks, Cuddy.” He said. “Come sit on the couch.” He extricated himself, from the piano bench with a thicker cane, he used just after the infarction. He sat on his couch. 

Cuddy followed him to the couch. they selected a movie., they settled on a coming of age film, Dead Poet Society. A film was in the main character who killed himself because he wanted to be an actor, not a doctor.

After the film ended, they were both silents.

They both came from families like Neil’s. Cuddy’s father was a doctor himself, who wanted one of her daughters to be a doctor too. They both had to deal with parental pressures. So when she asked him, “Did you ever try killing yourself?” He wasn’t surprised.

House looked at her, appraising her motivations. When he noted no pity or mockery on her face, he answered with a nod. I was seventeen years old, After camp, I was in this slump emotionally, like most kids did, when they came from that sort of scenario.” He gave a sad little laugh. “Took my father’s gun in the backyard…. Then I thought it was stupid, and stop at the last moment.” He was silent, watching the blue television screen.

Cuddy was looking at him, studying him. House looked good, not counting the casted right arm, he looked great. The field out a bit with Wilson’s cooking. At work, he was still House, but he was less annoying. She just hoped that Wilson won't cheat on him.

Cuddy wanted to speak to John and Blythe, but it wasn’t her place. She vowed to protect House from his parents instead.

“House, can I asked a question?” She asked House nodded. “I want to know about what your mother knows, about what your father did?” 

“Uhh... I don’t… think. No. He didn’t tell her about sending me to conversion therapy.” He said, looking straight ahead. Then his phone rang, it was his office, “Chase… the patient is having trouble breathing, Okay, I’ll be there in 10.” He looked at his friend and sighed.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Cuddy said. House was getting his coat from the coat rack. Cuddy got her key, they got out outside to her SUV. She started her car and left.

“Cuddy, tomorrow is my day off….” House’s voice trailed off. Cuddy smiled, she knew about his date with a certain oncologist. 

They entered the hospital entrance. Cuddy was matching his fast limp to the lobby, where he went straight to his office, and she to hers to work on paperwork. 

GH/JW

Wilson was working late tonight, there was the department head meeting that got out late. Plus a ton of paperwork that he needed to conquer before he took a long weekend off. 

The door opened and he saw House enter. “House, I thought you went home already.”

House looked at him, “My patient is getting worse, come with me, I might need an oncologist.” Wilson knew that this was an excuse to be with him. He knew that cancer had been ruled out hours ago. 

Wilson got up, headed outside to House’s office. “Okay, Minions,” Said House, as Wilson was sitting down. “Differential Diagnosis, for difficult breathing and, kidney problems, in an otherwise healthy fifteen-year-old?”

“Well, he wasn’t healthy, to begin with,” Foreman said from the coffee machine.

“That’s my point, Foreman,” House said and rolled his eyes. 

“Lupus affects the lungs,” Cameron said. 

“You’re an idiot, Cameron, It’s not lupus. The timeline is off.” House said scratching his brow. “Or Cameron is right, and we missed something.” Cameron looked at him. “I’ll talk to the kid.” House got up with Wilson on his heels following out into the kid's room. 

“What is wrong with Jack?” Wilson asked, he knew the family, he treated the brother for Cancer, 12-year-old, Leukemia, six months ago. The brother went into remission. 

“If I’m right, then Cameron may be on to something,” House said, while they walked to the kid’s room.

The mother and father were with the teenager holding his hand. Wilson walked toward them. “Missis Henderson?” Wilson said, placing his hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

The woman answered. “Doctor Wilson?”

House who inpatient with Wilson’s gentleness, took over. “I need to talk to him, I need to do my job.” He said with irritation directed at his partner.

“House, Don’t scare the kid,” Wilson said leaving the room.

House looked at him. “Okay, okay, now get out, Get them out of here!” He hissed to Wilson sotto voce. 

Wilson ushered the parents outside their son’s hospital room. “So how long have you been having trouble breathing?” House asked, sitting down. 

The Child, Jack was tall, dark hair and hazel brown eyes. The boy looked at House. “Since Andrew was sick.” 

“So maybe six months ago…” The kid nodded. This frustrated the hell out of House. He hated people who didn’t tell the doctors that they have an ailment until they have a serious symptom. He needed to say something though. “You’re an idiot, kid.” The child looked at him clearly hurt, and House back off. “You were protecting your family.”

House sat as the kid list his symptoms and when it occurred. and said. “Jack, you have, Good-pasture Syndrome.” 

“Am I going to be alright?” 

“Uh… Good pasture syndrome can not be cured, but it can be managed.” House said and stand up. 

“Wait, Dr. House? Can you get my parents….” Jack said when House was opening the door.

“Dr. House? What’s wrong with Jack?” The parents said in unison. 

Wilson looked at House willing him to be polite with the parents. “He has good-pastures syndrome,” House said without preamble. 

“What is good pasture syndrome?” 

“It is an autoimmune disease, which attacks the patient kidney and lung. In Jack's case, he would probably survive.” House said, looking uncomfortable. “With medications, this disease is manageable.”

“It can be cured?”

“Nope,” House said, he added. “Autoimmune disease isn’t curable, but it’s manageable, Sorry.” The last word was spoken with a bit of sarcasm. 

The parents getting the hint that they were being dismissed, went to their son’s hospital room. “House?” Said Wilson, looking at him.

“Yes, dearest?” House said and Wilson rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t be nice?” Those parents are through going to a hard time.“

House looked at Wilson, looking bewildered and a little hurt. “House?” He didn’t reply. Wilson remembered the past week and a half. “Sorry, I am out of line, I know that you’re just doing your job.” Wilson noticed too late that he had set off a flashback. He dragged House to a supply closet. “House?” No reply. “God, House… I am sorry.” House came out of his flashback moments later. “You with me, buddy?” House nodded.

“Let’s go home.” Wilson nodded. They went upstairs, House limped close to Wilson, not touching but close. As soon as they were inside the elevator. “I played nice,” House said in a small voice.

Wilson didn’t know what was going on with his best friend. “House, Sorry, okay.”

“I am not nice, but I’m trying.”

“Yes, You are, I’m just saying you should be more tactful.” The door opened, and they went to their respected office.

Wilson guiltily entered his office. Tomorrow was their date, he smiled at that thought. Deciding to close-shopped until the next week, he went to House’s office. 

House was ordering his team to check on Jack. When he entered the glass door. “I am going home.” He told them while moving past Wilson with a glare. “My ride is here. He shouted to his stuff. While they were at the elevator, he said. “I am still pissed at you.” He said to Wilson point-blank. 

Wilson was surprised to hear that words come off House’s mouth. “I am sorry.” He said and kissed him on the lips. “Can I asked you a question?” Wilson asked. House nodded. “Does your dad says that all the time, that you should play nice?” House nodded again.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I never been to NYC, but I did research. So any mistakes are mine. God, I enjoyed writing this chapter. No more fuff the next time. So let's get on with the chapter.

GH/JW

“Should I wear a tie?” House asked Cuddy while he was fretting over what to wear to his date. He was at Cuddy’s house, while Wilson was at the apartment. House would pick Wilson up, and they would go to New York City. 

“No,” Cuddy said, looking at his outfit, which consisted of a leather jacket, and gray jeans. “Wear this red turtle neck instead.” Cuddy handed House the article of clothing. 

“You’re right.” Said House, looking at the red sweater. He grabbed it and put it on.

Cuddy looked at House, with pride, he’d never seen in his father’s eyes, this made him sad. “I am very proud of you for trying a relationship.” She said, hugging him. “Maybe it won’t bomb this time.”

“Thank you, Cuddy.” He said without any sarcasm in his tone. He left Cuddy’s house with a lightness that he had never felt before. 

Wilson was at home calling Cuddy’s place. “Hello,” Cuddy answered, rolling her eyes. 

“Did Greg told you where we’re going tonight?” Wilson asked, getting agitated. 

“No.” She answered. “He told me it was a surprise.” 

“What should I wear to this thing?” 

“Wilson, wear a leather jacket, he’s wearing one.” Said Cuddy, with a big eye roll. 

“Okay, bye.”

She sighed, she hoped that it goes well, for House, as well as Wilson. She wanted to see Gregory House happy. She just hoped that Wilson wouldn’t be an idiot about this.

GH/JW

House was inside the 1965 Cherry Corvette waiting for Wilson to emerge from their apartment. He was taking Wilson on a date to the Museum of Modern Art in New York City. He knew that Wilson loved visiting art museums with his various exes. House also knew that Wilson hadn’t seen Van Gogh’s collection in his life. 

Finally, Wilson emerged from the apartment looking good. He wore a leather jacket with a black t-shirt and tight jeans. His ass looked good. 

House didn’t get out, but he reached out with his long arm and opened Wilson’s door. “Nice ass,” House said while Wilson entered the Corvette. 

Wilson glanced at House’s hand.“Thank you, Greg. By the way, where are we going?” Wilson noticed as House’s hand tighten around the steering wheel. “House, What’s up with you? Why so nervous?”

House sighed He stared straight ahead on to the road. “I hate taking people on dates, that’s all. It shouldn’t be, because it is with you, I just hope you love my surprise.”

Wilson didn’t want to push his luck and ruined the date. He remained silent throughout the drive. As they were driving, he watched where House would take him. They were approaching New York City, Manhattan area. “We are seeing something,” House said while he drove through Brooklyn Bridge. 

“Are you giving me clues.” Wilson was annoyed at House now. 

“Nope,” House said popping the P. 

House parked the corvette in an underground parking lot. He was intending to walk or in his case limp to his destination. Wilson, however, questioned him. “Can you walk?” 

“Yup, it’s right there,” House told Wilson, pointing at the Museum of Modern Art. 

Wilson was surprised. “What are we going to see.” He said excitedly.

“Van Gogh,” House watched as Wilson’s surprised smile grew wide. 

“Why? I mean I thought you hated art.” Wilson said while he matched House’s limping gate through 53rd street. 

They were at the entrance of the museum when House spoke. “I was learning the guitar when the folk song Vincent was released in 1971. I read about Van Gogh’s art at the time, and I felt a kindred spirit with him. I was a lonely queer kid, who’s father would probably kill when he found out. I was reading the first edition of the DSM at this point, and when I read the part when they said homosexuality, I thought I had a mental illness… “ his voice tightened a bit. 

“I found solace in the knowledge that every person had its time. As you may know, Jimmy, he sold one piece in his lifetime, then became famous after his tragic death.” He took a deep breath. “It's our time, Wilson.”

Wilson smiled at the final words of that rant and took House’s casted arm in his own and kiss it.

He could imagine why House felt a kindred spirit with the fallen artist. Like in Van Gogh’s lifetime, wherein there were no medications for people who suffered from an array of mental illnesses. Growing up in the 1970s would have sucked, there were no TV shows and movies with LGBT characters. You felt lonely like you were the only gay person in the world. 

They were nearing the painting House spoke again. “I first saw a replica of this painting in 1975, In London. While my father was station in Manchester. It was amazing, it was also the final relatively nice memory of my childhood. Because when we got back to the states…” His voice trilled off. 

They ended up near the painting, it was beautiful, unreal, relevant. Wilson looked at his partner, the world is our oyster, House. He thought. The Starry Night was a painting that depicted Van Gogh’s life in the asylum beautifully. It was a depressing sight.

Wilson like House felt alone growing up, as the middle child of Adam and Emily Wilson. He grew up knowing that he was loved, but he still felt the pressure to conform to the societal norms luckily for him, he was bisexual. In fact, he told his parents that he was dating House, their reaction was pure joy, as if finally.

After seeing some more paintings House was hungry. They left the museum. They walked close to the parking lot. “I have a reservation at this Japanese place near MSG, then we are going to see a Knicks game.”

The food was great, he knew that House spent time in Japan. He had seen House talking in Japanese, but he hadn’t known how House eat sushi and it was erotic. 

After the meal, they went to the historic Maddison Square Garden to watch a game. The game was 90-82, the Knickerbockers won against the Charlotte Bobcats. 

House check them into a fancy hotel, at the heart of the city. House loved how Wilson came undone in his arms as soon as they hit the bed. After they made love. he said. “I wished we did this sooner.” 

“Yes, I know,” Wilson said kissing his hair. 

House was stroking Wilson’s hair. “God, I should have known before the infarction, for the leg. God, it’s painful, I overdid it.” 

Wilson sighed and got up to massage House’s leg. “Where is the Ativan, I prescribe for you.” 

“In the bag somewhere,” House replied, and Wilson got up. “Where’s the Vicodin?” Wilson asked searching the bag, He found the Ativan on the pocket of House’s duffle. 

“It’s in the jeans pocket.” House whimpered slightly. “God, It hurts.” 

“It’s okay, House,” Wilson said. He handed the pain meds to House, who took it gladly, with a glass of water.”It’s okay, Greg. I am with you.”

House smiled but due to exhaustion, he fell asleep. “Thank you, Wilson.” 

“I love you, House,” Wilson said as he was stroking House’s hair. He slid down on the covers. “And thank you for the date. I enjoyed it so much.”

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GH/JW

The next morning, House woke up at eight. He padded Wilson’s side and was disappointed it was cold. Maybe Wilson went back to Princeton. However, that thought lasted a couple seconds, because Wilson had emerged from the hotel bathroom his hair a mess. House smiled. 

House got up from the bed, testing his leg. When he was sure he could get up, he stood up and hobbled around the room. He sat down at the sofa feeling he was going to have a panic attack. 

He had just remembered why they were in New York. probably his parents were at his apartment, tearing it down. His breathing was shallow, now. Wilson noticed him and hurried to his side, he was and stroking his hand. “Calm down, House. You’re giving yourself a panic attack, Deep breath, House, calm down.” Wilson saw as House’s breathing evened out. 

Then House spoke. “My parents are in my apartment, I can feel it.” 

Wilson shook his head. “No, they aren’t.” He held House’s hand. “So, what do you want to do?”

House, knowing that he had no choice but to wait and see later when they got back after his therapy appointment said nothing. House got up and took a bath and got dress, while Wilson settled watching the weekend news. After his bath House asked. “You are going to drive.” He said tossing the keys to his corvette. 

Wilson looked at him with a mixture of worry and surprise, House never would have given him the key to his beloved muscle car. However, he didn’t want to upset him by commenting. He just stood without a word, got the keys from where it landed on the floor. 

House and Wilson rode the elevator to the dining hall. They walked intimately close to each other, It was almost nine in the morning, and they would be late, so they just grab food from the buffet and drove to New Haven.

GH/JW

Retired Marine Pilot John House was gladly packing his suitcases to go meet his son in New Jersey. They planned to be in New Jersey for three days. He and his wife would stay at a hotel and take their son to lunch and dinner, just like when Gregory was in college. 

He and Gregory didn’t get along, they were too different from each other. The blamed should lie on him, he knew but rarely admitted. He loved his son so much, that when he saw Greg and that faggot Jerry, he brought Greg to a camp to fix him. Now Greg was fixed. He once had a partner Stacy whom he loved dearly. However, after that stupid infarction, Greg hated Stacy. Their dreams for Gregory for a normal life was completely shattered. 

He just hoped that Greg was happy, alone, he always preferred to be alone. His son alienated people because of his intelligence and wit, and after the leg, his bitterness. 

He was standing near the doorway of ‘his sons’ room, looking for a certain keepsake to give Greg. He was starring down at an old paper, yellowed with age, It was one of those Birthday cards from his son circa 1966 when Greg was seven. Before it has gotten worse for them. It wrote: Happy Birthday, Daddy. from Gregory. John looked at it over and over again, in his hand.

Blythe found him like that, staring at the card. “John,” Blythe said, looking at her husband worriedly. “The taxi is here.” 

John looked up at her. “Just a few moments, Blythe.” He fished out around for a toy plane, Greg’s favorite toy growing up, the few his son have. They didn’t buy toys for Greg because they were moving constantly. With a bang, John closed the door. “I want to give this to Greg.” He said when he turned to Blythe. 

They left the house, they got to the taxi, boarded the plane to see their son. They landed at Newark airport one hour later, they check-in at the Hilton suites in Princeton. 

He phoned Greg while they checking in. His son wasn’t answering, disappointed, he left a voice mail. “Hi, Greg, Listen, We want to see if you’re up for lunch. We’re buying.”

Blythe who was hanging on his left side said. “John, let’s go see him at his apartment instead.”

“Okay,” John said and went outside to call a cab. They were seated a couple of minutes later. “Baker Street.” He told the cabbie. They engaged in small talk with the cab driver. 

Ten minutes later they were standing at Greg’s apartment door, knocking. When there wasn’t an answer, they used Blythe’s key instead. The deadbolt opened. “Greg?” Blythe spoke. “Are you here?” No answer. 

The apartment was empty, but there signed that Greg wasn’t living there alone. Two mugs were in the sink, two sets of newspapers. Novels that clearly belong to someone else. When they reach the bedroom, they gasped, A brief and a boxer lay on the floor. “I thought Gregory was cured.” He said, with anger and disappointment, tinging his voice.

Blythe who had no idea about camp said. “What are you talking about, John?”

“Your son is a raging Homosexual.”

GH/JW

House and Wilson were driving to New Haven. The weather wasn’t cold, it was a beautiful day for a top-down. The stereo was playing good rock roll music. however, House wasn’t relaxed. He sat stiffly shotgun, biting his bottom lip while playing with his cane on his left hand. 

“Stop it, House.” Wilson’s hand was on his partner’s, grasping it. 

House sighed. “We shouldn’t come back today, Wilson.” 

Wilson parked at a handicap space in the Yale-New Haven Hospital. “House we’re here.” He said, at House. House got up without a word. They walked slowly to the Out Patient Department of the psych department. 

With each step, House became wearier and wearier. He wanted to seek help, but he can’t do this. He had been depressed all his life since he was brought to a conversion camp. He stopped in the middle of the hospital. 

Wilson walked ten steps when he noticed that the limping gate wasn’t there. “House?” He turned around to see House was sweating, he approached him. “House? Calm down! You're safe.”

House looked at him. “Yeah, Let’s go!” 

Wilson held House’s hand while they walked to Dr. Alexia Callahan’s office. The outer office was huge. House waited while Wilson fields up his intake. “Greg, I’ll be here,” Wilson said. “I love you, and I am very proud of you for doing this.” Wilson mouthed.

House walked to the inner office with confidence. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A SHORTY, BUT HOPEFULLY A GOODY, R&R 

Chapter 4

GH/JW 

“Dr. House?” 

Dr. Callahan stepped out of the way. She noticed the casted right arm and cane in the left, she didn’t offer to shake hands. He came in. Callahan noticed the intelligent eyes, nervously screening the room. He scanned the office, lingered at a digital piano, she’d used for Music therapy. He clearly was a musician, the hands twitched.

“Dr. House, would you like to play for me?” She asked knowing, If this was the first time in therapy, and he was able, it might relax him.

House looked at her, without a word limped to the piano and started playing, the Prelude to Bach Cello suites in G Major one-handed. It was surreal. He was an amazing pianist. The musician in her was impressed, one-handed, what can he do with both hands? The music was resonating, it was a steady stream of notes following the theme. When it ended, Callahan asked, “When did you start playing the piano?”

The blue eyes looked at her, then he spoke, “When I was four or five.” He hadn’t expected the question. He stood up and went to her couch, sat sideways. She decided to sit at the coffee table. 

“Dr. House, what happened with your arm?” She asked, indicating his cast. 

He looked at her, then back at his cast, back and forth a couple of times. “My cane broke.” He indicated his third appendage.

Okay, she thought, it might be true. But it wasn’t the whole truth, however. “Why did it broke? A cane shouldn’t break, like that.” 

House looked up, then down, sideways in every direction. He decided to speak. “My best friend sawed through it.”

“Why did he saw it? does he know that you’re a disabled person, and would be seriously hurt by it?” She asked, gaging his expression for any changes.

“Uh… We were playing pranks.” House said, with some humored remembrance. 

“Did someone force you to fall?” She asked getting to the crux of what happened. He took a deep shuttering breath, his hand was sweating. “Dr. House? Do you need a glass of water?” He shook his head.

Thirty seconds passed when he spoke. “At camp.” 

“What camp?” Although she had a suspicion of what camp he was talking about, he needed to tell her what camp.

“It was a conversion camp.”

She took a deep breath, indicating not surprise at what he reviled. “When did you went?” 

House looked up at her. “When I was sixteen.” 

Okay, she needed to calm her self down, this thing infuriated her. Well, it was the 1970s. “Who brought you there?” 

“My father,” House answered. It was an answer that was tinged with some worry.

With the key topic at hand she back away instantly. “You’re from Princeton, Why did you come here three states away?” 

He sighed, “I am avoiding my parents…”

GH/JW

Wilson sat in the waiting room of Callahan’s office reading a medical journal. He heard the piano playing because though it was a soundproof room, he could hear. he smiled to himself. He startled when Callahan came out of the office looking worried. “Dr. James Wilson?” 

“Yes, that’s me, is House finished?” He asked glancing out the room into the inner office.

“Dr. House just shuts down, I thought maybe a familiar voice may calm him down.” 

Wilson hurried into the room. He knelt down next to House and demanded. “What were you talking about?” He asked angrily. 

“You know I cant revile that.” She said.

“Oh, Please, I am his proxy…” 

She sighed and mentally stealing himself. “We were talking about what would happen when would you two came back home. He just shut down.” 

Luckily, Wilson got House calmed down. “His father brought him to a camp, you know,” Wilson said, rocking with House a bit.

“You should stay with a friend.” She said, looking at Wilson and House. “You know, when he mentions you earlier, his eyes got twinkly.”

“Hey, Callahan, I am here.”

Callahan shook her head, “Would you rather, Your ‘friend’ stay?” She asked, and House adamantly said no. “Okay, Dr. Wilson, out, now.”

The session went on without incident. They talked some more about what to do. By the end of the session, House had a scheduled appointment for the following week.

GH/JW

House and Wilson arrived at Princeton at around six in the evening they stayed nearby mall. If he would be honest, House was nervous, he knew that his mother had a key. He gave her that key for an emergency, and also as respect. 

He regretted giving her the key when he opened the door to their apartment. He saw John’s and Blythe’s faces, one looking furious and the other bewildered and hurt,

John stood instantly when the door opened. He advanced on House. Wilson was hovering near House, nervously. The first punched, and a second, third. House was down on the floor, and John was still at it. “You faggot, I have no faggot for a son.” He said over and over again. 

Wilson needed to physically restrain a 6’1 200-pound man. “Call an ambulance!” Wilson shouted to a horror-stricken Blythe House. “And the police.”

Blythe looked at three of them, then pick up the phone. She called 911. After calling emergency survives. He knelt down next to House. “Greg, are you okay, baby?” But House out of it in the middle of a very vivid flashback. “James, His eyes aren't focused.” Blythe said, worriedly.

Wilson looked at House from where he stood still holding his father’s body. “He’s having a flashback.” Wilson swallowed hard. “Tell him, you’re there. Tell him he is safe, Over and over.” Blythe hurried to House’s side done what she was told. 

Fifteen minutes later a police officer with an ambulance arrived. Wilson released the elder House, John House ran outside, the police officer ran after him.

Wilson hurried to House’s side. “I’m a doctor.” The paramedic gave some room. House’s right eye was begging to bruised where John hit him. However, He was shivering. House was in shock. Wilson wrapped a blanket around House’s body that the medic gave him.

The medics got House is situated in the backboard. “Who wants to join him on the bus?”

Wilson looked at Blythe gave a nod. Blythe followed the medic inside. While Wilson took the Corvette. 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson got to the hospital before the ambulance. He sighed. Chase found him at the emergency room entrance, looking grim. “House is here I take it?” Chase said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“No, but he would be,” Wilson replied. When he met Chase’s eyes, there's no hint of humor in them. Chase got the idea.

Five minutes later, the ambulance carrying House arrived. “Forty-six-year-old male, trauma to the right eye socket, in emotional shock.” The medic rattled off. 

Chase leaped into action, assuming the part of House’s attending. “MRI of the head, stat! 

What happened?” Chase turned to Wilson, while they were waiting for the MRI results several hours later.

Wilson sighed and spoke in his hand. “ Greg, and his father, We went on our second date yesterday,” He smiled at the memory. “Then when we return from our mini-vacation, as soon as his father saw House John pummeled him in the ground. 

"Because he was in a relationship with you?” Chase asked, with no hint of humor in them.

“Pretty much.” 

“There is nothing here,” Chase said, looking at the images. He turned to Wilson. They let House out. 

Hours later, Wilson was holding House’s hand while he slept. Wilson saw as Blythe House entered Her son's hospital room. “James?” She said, looking at her son’s bruised face. She sat down at the chair next to Wilson’s. “Listen, I had never known that John brought Greg to a conversion camp. I thought Greg was staying with his family in New Mexico that summer. “ 

They were silent for a while, then Wilson asked, “Did you know about what punishment John put him through?” the oblivious woman, shook her head, he said, almost angrily; “How could you not know?” They lapsed in uncomfortable silence for a long while. Wilson took pity on her. “Forget about it.” 

Wilson’s phone rang, it was Cuddy, She wanted an update on House's therapy. “I need to get this.” He got up and walked out to the hallway.

“Wilson?” Cuddy said.

Wilson crossed his arms. “Lisa, He’s here in the hospital.” 

“What? I thought you two are in New Haven?” Cuddy said, sounding worried about her best friend.

Wilson explained what happened to House and his dad, concluding with, “Please put Greg in the blacklist... no visitors allowed.” 

Ten minutes later, Cuddy was inside House’s hospital room, with Wilson and Blythe. “What the hell happened?” He gasped, looking at House’s face. She turned to Blythe. “How could you just sit there while your son got pummeled by your husband?” 

Blythe was ashamed, looking at the younger woman with genuine regret. “I’ll be back.” She said to Cuddy and Wilson. 

“Tell me what happened, Wilson? You sounded worried on the phone?” 

“Seeing my partner like that… unresponsive was a shocker. Forgive me if I am not calm with you on the phone.” Said Wilson, with bitter sarcasm tinging his voice.

“I mean, okay… Did House flash-backed?” She asked looking at House’s face. 

“Uh-huh, and if you’ll see John’s face, Lisa.” He shuttered at the memory. “It was like he wanted to kill him.” 

“No wonder, House hated him,” Cuddy said as they lapsed in comfortable silence. Wilson and Cuddy held their friend’s hand. 

GH/JW

Blythe House was in the hospital cafeteria, thinking about what was revealed about her son’s sexuality; the fact that her child was brought to a conversion camp to be abused unnerved her. What she thought was Greg was perfect, she loved her son. She had been in the March on Washington in 1963. That experience thought her so many things. One was that we were all humans that needed to pursue their right to be free.

She and John had plenty of disagreements about raising their son. She had fought John for the right to teach her son piano. As a lifetime musician, it was a significant win. He fought her letting their son play football; however, Greg didn’t want to play football at all, he chose to play lacrosse, which was considered a girl sport.

Greg hadn’t been a model child growing up. He was an intelligent boy who dreamed big. Her son got into trouble because of his brilliance. Bottom line, She had stayed mummed because she thought that Gregory needed discipline. Bringing her son to that camp, was a different matter. She would be getting a divorce. 

“Missis House?” The young doctor inquired, drawing her out of her musings. 

“Doctor?” She said, trying to recall the young Doctor’s name.

“Chase,” He supplied. 

“Is my son going to be okay?” She asked shamed-face. 

Chase weighed telling her about House’s condition. Yes, she was House’s mother, but she wasn’t his proxy. By the look of it, she wasn’t homophobic, unlike her husband. “Missis House, your son would be fine.” Chase offered.

“Thank you, Dr. Chase.” She stood and went to her son’s hospital room. 

GH/JW

Several hours later, House returned to consciousness one agonizing sense at a time. The time he was fully aware, he was aware of Wilson’s hand. He sighed, remembering what happened to him. His father got arrested. But did he regret these two weeks? The answer was a resounding Hell, no. 

Therapy could help him, he knew that right away with his self-loathing and depression. Callahan was great. Besides, he wanted this thing with Wilson to work out. He needed to go and schedule a session with her earlier this week. Plan set, he needed to wake Wilson up. He squeezed Wilson’s hand.

Wilson awoke with a start, someone was squeezing his hand. He instantly remembered where he was, hospital. He also had remembered John’s hatred. He groaned internally.   
“Jimmy?” House was the first word. He winced because of the bruise on his face. 

“I’m here, Greg,” Wilson said, reading the monitors, House’s heart rate was great. His temperature was a little elevated, but it was normal for someone to have a high temperature. He wasn’t alarmed by it. 

House propped his bed to a near sitting position. “Wilson, I want to go home!’

Wilson sighed, he wished House would stay in the hospital. But he was bored. “Your apartment isn’t feasible, your father would be there.” 

House shook his head unhappily. “Ah… Cuddy’s house.” 

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” Wilson called Cuddy’s phone. She left the Hospital room earlier, but she was here. “Lisa? It’s Wilson, listen, Greg wants to check out AMA. I think he is okay… Yeah, other than the bruised eye… his orbital bone isn’t broken.” House heard Cuddy sigh on the other end.

“I’ll do it.” She said. Fifteen minutes later Cuddy entered House’s hospital room. “You want me to spring you out?” She asked with a smirk. House nodded tiredly. “Okay!” She got his discharged papers, from under her arm, and sign it promptly.

“Cuddy, can we stay at your place?” Wilson asked; as he helped House in a wheelchair she got.

She nodded. “How long are you two staying?”

“Not very long.”

“Okay.”

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GH/JW

House, Cuddy, and Wilson seated themselves in her living room, while they watched a movie. House’s face though swollen would heal nicely. ‘This is the life,’ House thought almost happily, then ‘You don’t deserve this. You are going to die miserably.’ He shivered. “What the hell!” He spoke aloud. 

Wilson who was seated next to him, and Cuddy who was seated next to him on her recliner, looked at him both with alarm. “House?” Cuddy said while Wilson crouched down next to him. “Greg?” Said Wilson in perfect unison to Cuddy.

“I am fine,” House said looking from one to the other. His ‘therapist’ voice from years ago was still bombarding him with the hurtful words. ‘You can’t be happy with a man, Gregory…” Over and Over again. He thought, ‘There are many gay people who were happy with boyfriends.’ He looked at Wilson, the most important person to him. “Yes, I would find happiness with him.” He spoke that out loud again. 

“What do you mean?” Wilson narrowed his eyes. “Greg, Are you hallucinating?”

Is he hallucinating? he wondered. But he couldn’t be. “I am fine,” House said again. He stood up, but as soon as he did, his leg buckled. 

Wilson was on his feet. “House, you aren’t fine!” He said gently, but firmly. “So I’ll ask you; were you hallucinating?” He shook his head. “Then what is that?” 

“Flashback, memory, whatever. Why do you care?” House hissed. 

Wilson and Cuddy knew that House was on the defensive. “House, talk to us!” Cuddy said. House stubbornly starred them down.

“Cuddy, will you give Greg and me a moment, please?” Cuddy wanted to protest but she knew that there were things that she wasn’t supposed to hear. She nodded her head.

Cuddy busied herself in the kitchen, While Wilson sat near House clutching the diagnostician’s hand. House was frightened. “So, What happened? What spook you, Greg?” 

House took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. “I was thinking about how great life was then out of the blue, I heard Dr. Benson in my head.”Wilson swallowed hard and hugged him. “Jimmy, what the hell is wrong with me?” 

Wilson’s heart clenched, “Nothing. There is nothing wrong with you.” Then Wilson’s phone rang. He looked at it before answering it. “Blythe!”

“James, where did you hide my son?” Blythe hissed in Wilson’s ear. 

Wilson looked at House on the couch, Cuddy moved back to her recliner. “He is resting right now,” Wilson told Blythe. 

“Where is he? I want to see my son!”

Wilson looked at House who was listening intently, who shook his head. “No, Blythe, he is resting right now, I don’t want to disturb his rest.” He hung up the phone without Blythe saying a word.

The friends watched movies all night, until the wee hours of the morning. 

GH/JW

At seven-thirty in the morning, all three of them were sleeping in Cuddy’s couch. House woke up with tears on his eyes, nightmare, just a nightmare, He had remembered the whole dream. He didn’t want to wake his friends up, so he kept still. However, Wilson started to squirm.

“House?” What’s wrong?” Wilson said, but he didn’t reply. 

“No!” House said, looking at Wilson. “Don’t want to, Wilson, drop it already.” 

Wilson looked at him, with a hint of worry. “House, you have a nightmare?”

Next to Wilson, Cuddy was waking up. “Wilson, House? What’s wrong?” She asked looking at them both, then she registered House’s ragged breathing, and very gently said, “House, did you have a nightmare?” 

House wanted to snap at her, but when he saw the genuine concern in her eyes, he relented, instead said to Wilson, “Go and get us breakfast, Jimmy…” House told his partner. Wilson predictably wanted to protest but stood up anyway.

The diagnostician turned to Cuddy. “In my dream, Wilson cheated on me, and that was fine because I am open to an open relationship. But In the dream, I killed the woman he has been seeing. He told me afterward we weren’t friends. I was just spooked out by it. I could feel that he wouldn’t cheat. As he only really cheated one time on Bonnie, a long time ago…. It was with me.”

Cuddy was surprised first, that House was opened to an open relationship and that Wilson only cheated on Bonnie and that he and Wilson slept before this relationship. “But…” She said an idea staked her. “House, you’re unbelievable, you were the one who started that rumor?” 

“What rumor?” He faked indifference. 

“That rumor,” She said looking at him. “Of him being a panty-peeler? House?” He was laughing. 

Meanwhile, Wilson was in the kitchen watching his friends. He wasn’t angry at House for spreading that rumor. However, he was disturbed about the content of House’s nightmare; and his comments about an open relationship. After cooking the meal, he went to get his friends. “House? Cuddy? Breakfast is ready!” 

House and Cuddy sat at the counter as they ate pancakes, then House’s phone rang. it was John. Wilson looked at House, who became more anxious by the moment. The younger man grabbed the phone from House’s hand.

“Hello?” John’s furious voice sounded like thunder in Wilson’s ear. “Hey, Fag Kike, Where is my cripple fag son?”

“Whoa, Colonel,” said Wilson calmly, as he moved the conversation to the guest bedroom. “Greg isn’t here right now. I know you want to speak to him, but I’ll make you a deal.” 

John went ballistics and said, “That cripple fag isn’t my son, I don’t have a fag son. I just want to tell him in person, I’ve no wife apparently.”

Wilson sighed, looking at Cuddy’s star of David. “Oh, no, I’ll make sure that he wouldn’t see you ever. You made him hate himself. You, bigoted moron.” Wilson shouted that last sentence and hung up House’s phone.

He went back to where they sat at the breakfast bar. “James?” Cuddy said Wilson looked up from where he sat.

“Greg, your father wanted to speak to you?” He turned to House. 

House wasn’t listening to him, instead, he was looking at Cuddy’s lawn. Cuddy and Wilson were looking at him worriedly. “House?” 

“What did you tell him, Wilson?” House asked.

Wilson came near House. “I told him that you will never see him again.” 

“Ah..huh,” House muttered absently and went to Cuddy’s guest room. Wilson followed him in. House was laying down in the bed, so Wilson followed him. They fell asleep.

Wilson woke up a couple of hours later, when he felt the bed, the bed was cold. He got up to find the house was empty Cuddy was asleep in her bedroom. 

There was a note on Cuddy’s counter with a bottle of vicodin. He read it. 

Jimmy,

I will be gone a day or two, okay, Dad called again he knows that I’m staying a Cuddy’s house.

I love you

Greg

Wilson read the note over and over again and began to cry.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

GH/JW

Cuddy found Wilson slumped in her counter; he was crying. She got a chair and sat down. She pulled the note from his hand, a dawning realization hit her like a freight train. House, where is House? God, Her best friend was possibly hallucinating. “Wilson?” She held Wilson’s head. 

“He is gone, Lisa,” Wilson said. “I had no idea if he is okay. It just brought back a lot of memories.” He sniffed. 

Cuddy knew Wilson was a private person, like House. She’d known House for twenty years and didn’t t knew he abuse he’ had suffered. She knew nothing about Wilson, she had known that Wilson had two brothers and that he’d come from an upper-middle-class background other than that he was a stranger. “Wilson? What do you mean?”

He sighed. “My younger brother, Daniel has schizophrenia. He wandered off the streets when he was nineteen, I hadn't seen him since. So, like I said it brings back memories.” 

Cuddy looked at him with concern. “Wilson, We will find him.” She said briskly. “I am sure of it, he’ll come back to you, to us.” 

“You didn’t know that he was probably on the streets scoring heroin.” Wilson snapped. 

Cuddy sighed, looking in Wilson’s eyes. “Greg wouldn’t do something like that, knowing him.”

Wilson was crying now. “What if he’d been in a car accident? Or Hallucinating? Or worse he was overdosing somewhere else. God, Cuddy, I can’t, I am going to look for him.” He stood up to go, but her hand and was in, grabbing his wrist. “Cuddy, let go.” 

Cuddy tightens her hand around Wilson’s wrist. “No, James, You need to know that Greg is in emotionally charge situation right now. You know him more than me, how does he cope with stress?”

“He hides?” 

“Yes, Call him, so that you could talk to him.” 

Wilson got up and called his number. Three rings later, a gruff voice answered. “House, where are you?”

Wilson heard as House sighed. “I can’t tell you that!” 

“Why not?”

Wilson heard an angry, but hurt boy in House’s tone, when he said, “Because, I can’t, okay?”

“House, are you high?” Wilson’s voice was assessing.

“No…” He heard House sigh.

“Then, where are you?” 

Wilson held his breath. “I am going to Callahan’s, I have an appointment tomorrow, I can’t deal with this, Wilson.” Wilson heard House say.

He was surprised, House liked Callahan that well? “Okay,” He knitted his hand under his nape. “And House?”

“What?” He heard House say harshly. 

“I love you, see you, on?”

“Tomorrow, okay? Meet me in New Haven, and Jimmy, I love you, you know. I wouldn’t trade anything for you. Even my inheritance.” 

GH/JW

House sat at his empty hotel room thinking about what he did, to be perfectly honest, he was scared of his father. He wanted Wilson to have possible deniability when his dad found where they had been staying. However, he felt guilty, for leaving Cuddy's place without telling either of them where he was going.

He sighed when the phone rang he answered it. Now that he’d talked to Wilson, he fished out the card that Callahan gave him and dialed. The voice from the other end answered. “Hello?”

“Dr. Callahan? It is Dr. Greg House.” House said getting agitated.

“Dr. House?” Callahan was surprised to be hearing from him, and if she being honest a little worried.

House sighed this was hard. He wasn’t really into talking to people about his problem, because people usually turned their backs on you. However, he wanted to do this for their relationship.”I need your help.” He just said, unable to speak for a while. “I want to schedule an emergency appointment tomorrow, if you have time?”

Okay, she wanted to talk to House now, “ Dr. House, Give me an overview of what happened.”

“Oh… Okay,” House said, glancing at the carpet of his hotel room. “When I got home from our appointment, Jimmy and I came back home, to a surprise. My parents was in my apartment. I guessed, Dad found out about me and Jimmy, them he flipped out on me. I am hiding somewhere, because I knew him what he is capable of, and I knew James as well. Jimmy was a protector.” 

“Did you get hurt?”

House shook his head, then realized somehow that Callahan couldn’t see him. “Nah..” He lied.

Callahan heard the lie in the set of his voice. “You got hurt.” It wasn’t a qualifier but a statement. She had known that House wasn’t the talkative type. “ I have a slot at nine-thirty, tomorrow?”

House blinked, He didn’t know how to react to that, so he just said, “Okay, see you at nine-thirty.” He hung up the phone.

GH/JW

Wilson sat at Cuddy’s empty house watching TV, while Cuddy was out doing some paperwork at the hospital. He was missing the warmth that is House. When there was a knock on the door, Wilson almost didn’t open. “I know you are there, Greg. Your father isn’t here.” Blythe House sounded kind enough. And he wanted to talk to her. 

Wilson got up and opened the door. He held the paper in his hand, showing it to her. “Mrs. House, Greg left this afternoon.” She started to leave.” Wait, can we talk?”

“James? What do you want to talk about?” She asked, sitting at Cuddy’s couch, while Wilson got her a cop of coffee. 

“It is about Greg.”

“Of course, I didn’t know that John brought my son to be cured of being gay, James!” Blythe said.

Wilson went to sit near Blythe.“You know, I love your son, too. Did you know what John did before that, Blythe?”

“Yes, I knew about the ice bath,” Blythe said shamed face. 

“Why did you not stop him? A smart kid like Greg would be more receptive to reasoning than to discipline.” 

“I don’t know, James. I thought that it was the father's job to discipline their son.” Blythe’s eyes were beginning to tear up. “Greg was so sweet. If I could turn back the time I would get him.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because, I am a coward, James! I grew up in the 1940s, and the first thing a girl learns is that to be a good wife and mother and not to disobey your husband.”

Wilson had a course on feminism in college, and it infuriates him when a woman was treated with the utmost respect. “Yes, I know.”

“You aren’t going back to him, are you?” 

“No, I am divorcing him. I always want to do this, James.” 

Wilson nodded. “Want a divorce lawyer.”

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

GH/JW

The next morning, House entered Callahan’s office at eight-thirty. He took the Corvette, and his leg was very annoyed with him because the corvette was a stick shift. If he took it on long drives, it was with a heating pad on his leg and an extra dose of pain meds. 

He sat there waiting for Callahan to get in. Her secretary was in. House sat and people watched until a hand on his shoulder jolted him up. “Dr. House? What happened to your face?” She asked pointing at his face. “Come in.” She opened her office door while he followed her in gingerly. House sat at her couch, while she sat on her coffee table.

“So, What happened to your face?” She repeated again, she had her suspicions based on his lie last night, However her patient needed to tell her. 

“Why do you care?” House snapped. “You’re a shrink.”

“I am asking you as a purely medical reason, it’s close to your head, Dr. House? You may be suffering from a brain injury.”

House sighed, looking uncomfortable by the set of his shoulders. “When my father found out… he punched me in the face….” 

Did he call you names, too?”

House was very uncomfortable now, his throat constricted. “He said, I’ve no faggot for a son.” And it was like John House was with them.

“Dr. House?” She said beginning worry now. House was breathing rapidly. She needed to calm him before it became a full-fledged panic attack. “Breathe with me. Inhale, exhale.” House complied. “One more,” House did as he was told. “Better now?” 

“Yes, I am fine.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“The next thing I knew Wilson, and then my boss Dr. Cuddy was talking to my mother who had no clue I was in camp.” 

“Your father didn’t tell her?” House shook his head. This was a surprise for her, usually, the parents were both in on the therapy. 

“No, because mom is more open-minded, and if he told her, she would leave him.”

Interesting, that a bigot would be married forty-odd years to an educated open-minded person. “Your mother, always threatening your father that she would leave him?”

“Yes, she would, mom came from money, she was the only daughter. I am the only grandson. When my Oma and Opa died, she got their estate. It was a million in the 1980s. To your question, She wanted to me teach piano at five years old, he didn’t want to because it was a ‘sissy thing’,” House put quotation on sissy thing. “My mother told him, point blank she would leave him if he didn’t let me, and he back off.” 

“Did you told her?” 

“Yes, I’ve not spoken to them, James may have.” 

“So what happened afterward, after he beat you?”

House stiffen again. “It wasn’t a beating, I have worst from him.” With that, he had revealed the worse secret of his life.

“What did he do to you?” Callahan asked. She knew that she shouldn’t be surprised because every one of her patients was abuse at some point she specializes in undoing the conversion therapy, but she was surprised by the way he told her. He was so nonchalant about it, it was like he was talking about the weather. 

“Uh… Just-Ice bath, a couple of beatings and when he was annoyed at me he let me sleep in the backyard. It only got worst once he has known that I was gay.”

Callahan wanted to back away for a moment. “What happened after he beat you Saturday?” 

“I didn’t remember… but Wilson told me, I blackout, right? He called the cops and the cops arrested my dad.”

Callahan had to give an imaginary high five to Wilson. “Was your father out on bound?” She guessed because House doesn’t look happy about the fact that the person who abused him was in jail. 

House was tapping his foot on the ground in a nervous rhythm. “I left Princeton, yesterday because It was… it’s terrifying of what my father is capable of. I know it was bull…” House looked stricken. 

Callahan had an idea. “Share four good traits of your father?” House said nothing. “Dr. House?” 

“I have one, He gets things done in the military, he ran his house a military way.” 

“Use that to your advantage.” 

“How?”

“If you met your father, get it done!” House shuttered at the idea of seeing John House. “Tell him, in a way that brooches no argument, he can say all of those things in your face for a year, you would endure it.”

“But…” House was trying to argue.

“Hear me out, Dr. House, I know you don’t want to see him ever, but try this strategy first, After a year he was still homophobic then don’t speak to him again.” 

House shuttered at the thought of enduring the verbal abuse he had suffered from the time he was sixteen disguised as jokes. “And then what? Forgive him.”

“No, talk to him, explain that, you’ve been hurt and all.” House barked a laugh harshly. “Wait for a second, if after a year your father is unreceptive to your.. thing then you won’t see him again.”

“Does that work?” House asked looking at the floor. 

“Always do.”

House sighed. “I know what this looked like, it looked like an ungrateful son. I hated him from the time I was sixteen. Should I even try to be forgiving towards him?” 

“Yes, I know that this is hard, I’ve been treating gay people for depression for the ten years now, and believe me if I tell you it works ninety percent of the time.” 

“Ninety? How?” House was surprised.

“Yes, ninety, especially these days. Because it works, Have you handled a small kid’s tantrum?” 

House nodded his head. “In the free clinic.”

“If the parents gave in, it was hard for the doctor to see the child, right?” 

“Yes, they always almost gives in.” He laughed. “Then I had a patient once the kid wanted to get out of school, pretending he got stomach pain. The parent came to the clinic, I talked to the kid because he didn’t look sick. After prodding, he admitted that he wasn’t sick.”

“Exactly,” Callahan said. “The parents gave in.” 

“Yes they did, what do I do with mom?” House asked almost forgetting about her. 

“You already describe her family to me, earlier, but I want you to describe her personality. Is she always giving in to him when it came to the abused?”

House rubbed his leg. “Yes, she would tell me that it was my father’s job to discipline their kids. But she would fight for me, lacrosse, piano, and cheer.” He shrugged. “Point being, I love her to death, and I know that her love isn’t conditional, unlike his.”

“Times up, Dr. House,” Callahan said, standing from her coffee table. House stood up as well. “Remember what I told you, about your father.” House nodded his head.

“Dr. Callahan,” she looked up from the desk. “I need a prescription for anti-anxiety.”

She looked up and find her pad. “I am glad you ask, I am scared to give you present the idea to you.” She said. She wrote on the pad. 

House got the script from her hand, he left her office promptly.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at PPTH, Wilson needed to call House, as soon as he guessed that the emergency appointment had ended. Wilson sat at his desk while he did paperwork. He met with his first appointment earlier in the day. It was with a young single mother Kara Carter, who has suspected Pancreatic Cancer. Wilson hoped that it was an abscise or something for her son Luka’s sake. 

House beat him when the phone rang. “House, How’d it went?” He asked in loo of saying hello.

He heard as House sigh. “It had been good, did dad called you again?”

Wilson grimaced. in reality, John House had been calling him almost every hour. He had an idea of how House would react to that. He answered with a half-lie. “Uh… He had been calling…” 

“Is that so…” House had said catching Wilson's lie. “Then I can’t come home, yet. You can ask Cuddy for vacation leave if you want to join me. I am at the Courtyard Hotel.”

“I can’t, Greg, sorry.” He had patients, “Come back home, please.” Wilson said instead. He could hear House’s sniffles, he sighed, if he was being honest to himself, the test result for Kara Carter wouldn’t be out until the end of the week. “Okay, I’ll ask Cuddy for the three days off.” 

“Wilson? bring me a prescription for Vicodin.” House had said and hung up the phone. 

Wilson headed down to Cuddy’s office. When he got down to the clinic, He saw a commotion. Cuddy was talking to John House. John stood outside, propped on the desk. He listened in. “Dr. House is at a medical conference, Mr. House. I don’t know where.”

“Bullshit, You and that fag jew are hiding him.”

Cuddy looked as if she wanted to strangle John House. “You aren’t going to spew such foul language at my hospital, understood! Or I’ll get you arrested.” Wilson smiled, Cuddy was so protective of House. 

He saw as John House swayed a tiny bit, then he collapsed. Wilson entered the clinic door, while Cuddy was hovering near John who was seizing. Wilson was torn about helping John and leaving him there. House was waiting in New Haven. “Lisa, I am going out for three days or more. House is waiting for me.” Wilson said as nurse Brenda was checking John’s vital signs.

Cuddy smiled, despite the problem they have with John House, she was happy for her friends. “It's alright with me if you finish your quarterly budget proposal?”

“I’ve finished it, I’ve Josh send it to you?” Wilson said. Josh was Wilson’s assistant and he was a medical student at the university, needing extra cash he applied. House liked him. He wanted Josh on his staff, due to budget restraints he couldn’t. 

Cuddy nodded. “We call if we need you for the case, James.” She said glancing at John House. “Greg, too.” Wilson sighed. He couldn’t tell Cuddy that Greg wouldn’t treat his father, besides it was unethical, because of compromise judgment. “James, I am well aware of your thinking. Greg would consult, if it came to that, now go.”

He ran to the pharmacy. Luckily they were no lines. After picking House’s meds. He ran up the stairs not waiting for the elevator. Five minutes later he got there. “Dr. Wilson?”

Oh, just great, Wilson thought, as Cameron approached him. “Dr. Cameron?”

“We have a case… Cancer?” She held out the scans. 

“Cameron, I am going out. Bring that to Dr. Browne, okay!” Wilson said without missing a beat. 

Cameron nodded. “Wilson, where’s House?” 

“In New Haven, in a consult,” Wilson said absently. “Sorry, Cameron, I would want to chat but House is meeting me.” Cameron nodded and left him alone. After getting his things he ran with breakneck speeds to the spaces, ignoring a couple of doctors. The only thing in his mind was getting to House.

He sped up to Baker Street. He got clothes, luckily John wasn’t there. He took House’s bike. He rode bikes in college, and he and House rode one before his infarction. He told House he hated the bike, but in reality, he loved it. 

He arrived at New Haven for a little over two hours. He parked the bike in the parking lot of the hotel. He texted House before leaving Princeton, that he would be there. In turn, House texted him the room number. 

He went to the front desk. “Sir, may I help you?” 

“I am a guest of Dr. Gregory House.”

“Sir?” The woman checked the guest list, she spoke, “Room 532.”

“Thank you,” Wilson said, then left for the elevator. On the fifth floor, he found House’s room number. He knocked at House’s door.

“Wilson? The door opened.” 

As per House’s cue, he entered. Wilson as soon as he got there ran towards House who smiled warmly at Wilson at the bed. He kissed House’s lips. They fell into bed, naked. After having the time of their lives, Wilson said, “House? The Colonel is in the hospital.” Wilson said gently, informing House about emotionally charge matters was hard. 

“What?” House said, surprised at what Wilson revealed. “What happened? Do I need to get involved in his case? Because I can’t. It meant meeting him, even once. And I can’t do that, Jimmy.” Wilson had told Cuddy, that House wouldn’t go ten yards near his father, however, he was disappointed. Furthermore, House can read him like a children’s picture book. “Jimmy, I know you’re disappointed in me. But I just can’t, for my sanity, Please, Jimmy!”

Wilson knew that House would make himself a fool in front of John, and And as Wilson always protector, said: “You will never see him again.” 

They were silent for a moment, giving each other soft kisses. Telling each other how much they missed each. The kisses progressed to lovemaking, the second time in two hours. They terribly missed each other. 

A phone rang during their post-sex haze, it was House’s. Greg groaned, Cuddy, he answered the phone. “House!” He said angrily.

Cuddy wanted to cry. She had been insulted by John House this morning, and she wanted to tell House sorry. But as a doctor, she needed to tell House to do his job. “House, James may have told you, your father is in the hospital.”

“Yes, I am aware. Cuddy, I can’t.” House said almost angrily. “He would call me names and all.”

“House, you were the only person who could figure this out,” Cuddy said, playing House’s ego. 

“No, Please…”

Cuddy played another card, “Two months of clinic duty.” She said.

“Four, and promise me, I am not going to see him. Make Chase the attending physician. I can’t see him right now.”

Cuddy was surprised. “Why Chase?”

“He is a racist, too.”

Cuddy wasn’t happy that John House would be in the hospital. “House, is he really that bad?”

“Yes. He thinks that being a Marine is above everyone. About Clinic duty?”

“Three months and that’s final?” 

“Okay, I’ll see you in three hours.”

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I am not a Doctor, all mistakes are mine.

GH/JW

House and Wilson arrived at six in the evening. House took the bike while Wilson took the corvette. When they came in Cuddy was waiting for them. “Patient?”

Cuddy looked at him, wanting to say something, and Wilson stopped her with a glare. “70-year-old male, seized this morning. Already had two more, double vision, Lower limb paralyzed.”

House licked his lips and asked. “Did you make Chase the attending?” 

“Not yet,” Cuddy said, following House and Wilson out to the elevator to the fourth floor. When they arrived upstairs. 

As the entered House’s office, Cuddy beckon Chase. Chase went with House, Cuddy, and Wilson in House’s office. They left the two other fellows wondering what they were talking about. “Chase,” Cuddy said. “You may or may not know that House’s father was brought to this hospital.”

Chase nodded, Cuddy continued: “Obviously, he can’t be the attending because it’s his dad.” House looked at Cuddy daring her to tell Chase about his past.

Chase had beaten her to it. “House, I know, why not Foreman?”

House sighed, looking at Chase. “He is a racist and a misogynist. He thinks that all black people, women, gays, and Jews were inferior to straight white males.” 

“I am an immigrant, House… from Australia. Would it be a problem for him?” Chase said he didn’t want to treat House’s father, too.

“Nope,” House said sarcastically. 

“Okay… But you’ll make the shots.” 

Wilson, for the first time, had spoken. “Greg, you sure about this?” He said to House, sotto voce. 

“Yes, I am. I think I may not be able to see him. But I am the best diagnostician in the world, I am dammit sure going to use it.” With that House left the office and headed to the conference room. 

Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson followed him in. As soon as they were in the office House announced. “New rule, just for this case.” Cameron and Foreman quirk a brow, House continued: “Chase would be the attending and I don’t want you two, going near the patient. You two are both going on a plane trip instead.” 

“To where?” Cameron asked.

“Lexington, Kentucky.”

“The patient lived in Lexington?” Foreman asked incredulously. 

“Yes, duh…” House said, giving them his parents' 'address, and two hundred fifty dollars each. “Now go! Fly red eye.” 

Foreman and Cameron left the conference room muttering, about How odd this is. 

“Jimmy, you’re on leave right?” House asked when the two left, Wilson nodded. 

“Yes, in fact, I am.” 

“Good, because gonna need you in place of the two,” House said. Wilson was the youngest department head in the eastern seaboard. He was no slouch, and House knew this. 

Cuddy left them there to go home. House, Wilson, and Chase sat in the conference room. “Okay, DDX, 70-year-old male,” House wrote on the whiteboard. “Seizures, double vision, lower limb paralysis, go!” 

Wilson is the first one to suggest. “Cancer..” 

House rolled his eyes. “Lower leg paralysis? Wilson, Don’t be an idiot! 

Chase piped up. “it could be cancer, House, an astrocytoma.” 

“Okay, but when it came back negative you can tell what it is.” House said, “Chase, do an MRI of the head and spinal cord, stat. And, Jimmy, I am hungry let’s eat out. Don’t want cafeteria food.” 

They went to an Italian place for five minutes from the hospital. House ordered spaghetti and meatballs, while Wilson’s is lasagna. They both ordered wine. The meal was in comfortable silence. House held Wilson’s hand through half the meal. (Wilson ate with his left, while House with his right.) 

House’s phone rang halfway through their meal. Chase sounded “We couldn’t find cancer in the brain. And House he requested to see the department head.” 

“Dammit,” House said. “Did you tell him I am your boss?” He added in an angry spat. 

House heard the hurt in the younger doctor’s voice. “Ah, sorry, but I didn’t tell him you’re my boss,” Chase said.

“I can’t,” House said visibly shaking. “I just can’t…” 

Wilson grabbed the phone from House’s hand. “Chase, it’s Wilson. House couldn’t speak to him. I’ll call Cuddy, he is ICU, right?” 

“Right…” 

“I’ll speak to Cuddy,” Wilson said, glancing toward House. “I’ll ask her if Dr. Carr wants to join us. He can’t, Chase.” 

“I understand… What time are you two coming back to the hospital?” Chase said to the receiver. 

“Now, we are getting on the bike. See you in fifteen, Chase, bye.” They speed out in the night air, Wilson was holding on to House. The road wasn’t icy. Spring finally was here. They reached the hospital ten minutes later. 

Cameron had texted House earlier, saying she and Foreman were boarding the plane. He convinced Foreman and Cameron to go to Lexington because it would be easier on them if Cameron didn’t butt in with her moralization speeches. House now had Wilson for those. He thought wryly. Wilson wouldn’t push House to see his father. 

He highly doubts that John’s illness could be a trace in Lexington. 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Chase was informing them that the elder House didn’t have cancer. “But the images suggested a clot in the head.

“Have you talked to his wife?” House asked while walking to the elevator. Wilson gave him a glare. 

“What?” 

“You are unbelievable, House,” Wilson said as they were in the elevator.

Chase intercepted, “No, your mother hasn’t been in this hospital.”

“Did anyone inform her?”

Chase looked at John’s chart, then shook his head. “ The nurse wrote, and "I quote, ‘I can’t be with him right now.’ End quote.” At this point the entered House’s office. 

House sat down near the table. “Chase, did you talk to him.” 

“Yes.” Said Chase getting some coffee from the pot. 

“What did he told you, did you asked him about symptoms?” 

Chase sat down. “Nope, he just repeated ‘faggot son’ over and over again.” 

House sighed. “I think the patient has vascular dementia.”

“Seizures?” Wilson said. 

“Wilson, seizures exist in dementia patients.” House reminded Wilson and turned to Chase “Chase, do a CT scan of his head, Stat.” 

Chase stood up and do House’s bidding. 

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

GH/JW

House limped to his office followed by Wilson and sat on his recliner and his partner at the ottoman. House stood up abruptly, and his ruin muscle buckled and fell down. “Are you okay, Greg?” Wilson asked kneeling down next to him. 

House wanted to snap, he really wanted to tell Wilson off, but he had no energy. He hated people asking the obvious. “No, I feel sick.” Wilson got the bucket from under House’s desk. House heave to the trash can, but there was nothing that came up.

Wilson sat back down. “Is there anything that I can do for you?” House held Wilson’s hand to his thigh. “Do you want a massage, Greg?” He looked at him sheepishly. “God, Greg, Just ask, Please.” He gently put his hand in House’s leg, he squeezed in, out, softly. 

“Jimmy,” House said. “Stop!”

“Am I hurting you now?” House nodded and Wilson stopped. 

Chase entered the office, “House, no indication of vascular dementia.” 

“Dammit!” House said as Chase handed him the CT scan results. He wanted to pace the room but he couldn’t, because of his gimp leg, he tap, tap, tap his cane instead. “Bring the board, you two.” He told Wilson and Chase. The two scrambled to get the whiteboard from where it stood inside the conference room. “Chase, run the board,” House said.

They ran the differential on his father. Chase put the symptoms which read seizures, lower leg paralysis, confusion: altered mental state, fever. “It got to be neurological. The fever must be because he’d been sick. How high is the fever, Chase?” 

“100 degrees.”

“Infection, or not?” House said trying to figure it out. “Do a Lumbar puncture. Stat.” When Chase left, House breathed a sigh of relief. But the realization hits him like a hundred bricks. He fished out his Vicodin bottle. And his prescription for Xanax flew out.

Wilson picked up the paper, and read it. He looked at House. “Greg, care to explain?”

House sighed, he was stressed out. He can’t filter his words, not with Wilson looking at him like that. So he said. “Don’t be an idiot, Wilson. It’s a prescription for Xanax from my shrink.”

“Do you need it?” 

“Yes…” House snapped, “Sorry, just stress out right now.” Wilson sat down. “Jimmy, can you get me my ball?

Wilson looked at his partner. He really looked House over, he wasn’t lying. However, he needed to ask. “Did Callahan know you admitted to me that you’re an addict?” 

House snapped his head. “What?” 

“When you con Xanax out of her?” Wilson asked and House looked hurt, “Sorry.”

“Yeah, and I am not an addict.” Wilson looked incredulous, but House continued. “I’ve got an addictive personality. The leg just compounded my tendencies or you forget that now?”

Wilson looked a bit a shame at his words. “You know, House, you’re always right. I shouldn’t be your doctor.” He halts House’s protest with a hand on his thigh. “I am an oncologist and not a pain management specialist. I am your partner, too. Unethical, don’t you think?” 

“Your right…” 

GH/JW

Cameron and Foreman boarded the plane to Lexington, Kentucky. They were both surprised that House had sent them hundreds of miles away. For Cameron, she needed to clear her mind of the recent development of House and Wilson’s relationship. She gladly accepteed his offer to get out of Princeton. 

On the other hand, Foreman, who knew that House’s father was in the hospital, deduced that their patient is his boss’ father wanted to know about the man who so eluded them. So he went, why not?

As they made their way to the patient’s family home. She didn’t know who’s home it was. “The light is on.” Cameron said, “Dammit, I am calling House.” She got her phone in his purse. 

Foreman put his hand on his colleague's hand. “Don’t,” he told her. 

“Why?” Cameron asked. 

“Cause, we are at House’s folks' place.” He said calmly, parking their rental in front of the two-story red colonial with a white picket fence. 

“What?! How did you know?” Cameron was flummoxed. 

“I heard a rumor this morning,” Foreman said, it was Cameron’s day off Monday, Wednesday’s is Foreman’s and Friday’s is Chase’s, but if there was a case then, they were required to come in. 

They knocked at the door. There was no use on breaking in when there was a person inside. The person was an elderly woman. Cameron knew her but Foreman didn’t. “Hello, Missis House,” Cameron said first. 

Foreman crossed his arms. “Your husband is in the hospital.”

“I have no husband, Your Doctors Foreman, and Cameron, right? You worked with Greg.” Blythe said, making room for them. They came in promptly. 

They sat in the empty living room. Cameron took over her seat. “Your husband….”

Blythe sighed, “My ex-husband….” 

“Right, your ex-husband is in the hospital.” 

“I don’t care, Dr. Cameron.” She said looking at the younger woman with Housing eyes. “He sent Greg in a conversion camp, never told me, 35 years later, my son was depressed for 35 years. For heaven’s sake, when Greg got back…I didn’t know what happen to my boy...

GH/JW 

House was tossing his lacrosse ball, up and down, and up and down. He was thinking. He might need to talk to his father if Chase didn’t find what was wrong with him. 

Chase entered the office, House was expectant, “Chase, what’s up?” It was one in the morning, and Wilson was asleep in his office. 

“The LP suggested nothing,” Chase said. “And he is seizing every 30 minutes.” 

“Why didn’t we considered this?” House said the ball-tossing not even halting. “Drugs. Why didn’t I considered it? Surely he did drugs.” 

“Cause, he’s your dad,” Chase suggested, running his hair through his hands. 

House gave him a 'why should I work with idiots’ look. ‘Did the Emergency department did a drug screen on him?”

“No,” Chase said, looking at him. 

“Dammit, idiots, why are people, such idiots,” House said. “‘Cause he is an old man, Chase, toxicity screen.” Chase left House alone for the Third time. 

House stood up form the recliner paced, thinking about his father. What if died, how would he fell about that. Because although technically Chase was the attending, He knew that it was just for show because he was running it behind the seance. The phone halted House’s limp around the office. He answered the phone, “Hello?” And xthere was sobbing from the other end of the line. 

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

House sighed and repeated, “Hello,” He said, looking at the clock. It was one-thirty in the morning, he and Wilson should be at home, asleep. But he was here, trying to find what’s ailing his father. “HELLO?” He shouted at the phone. 

“Greg, Its mom,” Blythe said

House wanted to pull his hair from underneath. He wasn’t ready to talk to her, he had a complicated relationship with his mother. He loved her to death, he blamed her a bit for his abused growing up. Then, leaving his father in his sickbed. Greg hated John, but he believed in loyalty to family and friends. “Where are you?” 

“At home, By the way, Doctor Cameron and Foreman are here, and they are lovely hon.” She said as if nothing had been happening in Princeton. 

“Dad is here, mom.” He was pacing on his ruin leg. Why the heck is she not worried about her husband? he wondered. “Mom, I just told you that your husband was in the hospital— “

He heard his mother chuckled. “Oh, Greg, we are divorcing.”

“What?” House was surprised, scorch that, he was shocked. Despite what he told Callahan yesterday, forty-seven years of marriage. “Why?” He asked.

“He had been lying to me for thirty years.” His mother said. 

“How?” House had an idea of how, and he didn’t like it. His father had told him that if he even mentioned California, he would kill her, and it would be his fault. 

His mother confirmed his suspicion. “When we got to your place, Saturday, we found out you’ve been in a relationship with James. He took it poorly, I knew since you were five years old. I didn’t question it.”

“What?” He sat down at his ottoman. “Why didn’t you asked?” 

“I didn’t want to ask you, Greg, besides its the 1970s.” 

He sighed, angry, now. “Mom, I was so freaking scared.” 

“I am sorry, Greg.”

He was silent for a moment. He was annoyed with his mother. After camp, he was depressed, no he was suicidal. When he met Stacy, he was very happy for five years. He could dilute his parents in thinking, he was normal, even if he wasn’t. In the beginning, every time he and Stacy had sex, the more disgust he felt as if there was something wrong with him. In the proceeding years, he became adept at acting straight in bed. 

House took a deep breath. “Mom, Could you please come back to Princeton if you want a relationship with me.” He felt a little guilty for telling her that. 

“If you say so, hon.” His mother said. “I am doing this for you and not for him.” 

“Alright, mom. Always remember, I love you so much, and I always did, he was the one that I hated.” House said, tears pricking his eyes. He presented a stoic mask every single day, However, Jimmy and Lisa knew that he was as fragile as glass. He wiped the tears angrily. 

“Greg, I love you, always and forever.” His mother said. “I’ll be coming there.”

“And mom?”

“Yes… Hon?”

“Tell Foreman and especially Cameron that I am sorry for setting them out with this goose chase,” House said, hanging up.

GH/JW

Dr. Robert Chase entered Dr. Gregory House’s office close to three in the morning to report about his father’s case. House seemed to be asleep on the floor. However, he’s fingers are tapping to music only he could hear. Chase knelt down next to his boss, “House?” He called gently and House flinched. “Sorry to startle you.”

“What?” House asked looking at Chase. The younger man was looking back at him with an Ernest expression. Chase didn’t speak, he just conveyed at a sense of understanding that House hated. “What?” He repeated. 

Chase sighed and said in an even tone. “Your father is awake and is lucid.” He hesitated and said. “He wanted to speak with you.”

House stiffen, he didn’t want to talk to his father, he went paler than a sheet, as white as ghost. “I can’t. I don’t want to, Chase.”

Chase sighed he had an idea why House didn’t want to go near his father. However, the elder House wouldn’t consent to the test they needed to run. “House,” Chase said looking at him. “Your father won’t consent to our test, now.”

“Shit!!” House muttered under his breath. “I can’t, Chase.” He knew that he needed to tell the younger man something. Chase wouldn’t pity him. He had experience with fathers not protecting their young. He hoisted his body from the ground and faced Chase. “My father sent me to a conversion camp on my 16th birthday.” 

“I understand, House,” Chase said trying to reason with him. “But you must’ve realized that you needed to talk to him sooner rather than later.”

“Your right, Chase.” House spluttered, looking at the intensivist intently. He limped to Wilson’s office, open the door with his usual aplomb, kicked Wilson’s couch, “Jimmy, You got to wake up, I need you.”

Chase watched as Wilson opened his eyes, annoyed but when he saw House’s expression he soften. “What is it, Greg?” 

House looked to Chase for the answer, he supplied. “Colonel House is still dying. He wouldn’t consent to any testing, he wanted to talk to House first.” 

“He woke up?” Wilson asked, and both Chase and House nodded. “Then what do you want to do?” He looked at House, who was looking rather bothered.

House didn’t look at Wilson. “I have no choice, James.” He said, using Wilson’s formal name which he only used in distress. 

Chase looked at Wilson, who sighed loudly. “Come with?” He asked. House nodded with a huff. 

The three doctors walked to the empty corridor to an elevator to go to the third floor ICU unit. House was nervously tapping his fingers on his cane. Upon arriving at the threshold to the unit, he was breathing hard. “Wilson, I can’t.” He told his partner sotto voce. 

Wilson put his arm around his partner’s shoulder. “House, Yes, you can. I believe that you can do this.” 

“Okay, I will,” House said. “For you.” He smirks looking at Wilson's face, Wilson smiled at him, that gave House the courage to face a man who abused him.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

GH/JW

House slid open the door to his father’s hospital room. As soon as John saw him, he flipped out. “You fag, I have no faggot for a son.” Over and over again, the heart monitor stretched. 

There were no time to panic, House leaped into action, to auto pilot, to doctor mode. He got a crash cart in got a pre-flied syringe of Ativan. He gave his father a half dose of medication so that he could talk to him. A couple of minutes later, John was calmed enough. “Why, Dad?” He asked in a broken voice, it was like he was five again. 

John looked at him, his blue gray eyes disappointedly scanning House. He didn’t reply. House took a deep breath, he needed Callahan right about now. “Can you answer some questions, though?” 

John nodded. “What ever the fag want?” 

House took a deep breath. Be the adult, let him have his piece. Callahan’s voice echoed in his ear. “I don’t understand, Dad, Please enlighten me, oh great father,” He rolled his eyes. “Why did you hate me? I don’t want the crap about me being gay, alright. Because admit it, Dad, you never love me the way I am.” He sat down in the visitors chair. 

John laughed at him, a harsh assault in his ear. “I don’t hate you, Gregory.” His father voice, mockingly inform House. “But I am disappointed.”  
House’s anger which he got from the man in the bed, bubbled up, when he said. “Dad, I am homosexual, not a murderer. There is nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong at all.” 

“If you say so.” John said, condescendingly. 

“What does that supposed to mean? Because if it meant what it means, I am not going to consult this case if you don’t shut up about the gay thing, Dad.” House said, and he wanted to cry, right here and right now.”

John scuffed. “I don’t want to have a faggot son, and a faggot doctor anyway, like that brit. I can get a better Doctor, Doctor House.”   
Gregory wouldn’t take much more. “I am not going to take much more abuse from you. These past weeks had been amazing, Dad.” He wiped the stray tear away from his eye. “It was just words, boy,” John said. “I can’t carry you to an ice bath any more.”   
With that words House touch his right hand with the cast on it. “I need to go.” He said hastily and walked out. He met Jimmy and Chase on the way out. “I need to go.” House said, Wilson followed him to an empty supply closet where as soon as he was inside he collapsed on the ground with no care for the leg and cried. 

Wilson sat next to him, and hugged him. “It’s okay, I love you. You’re with me, now, Greg.” Wilson was going on and on. Then House calmed down a bit. “You're okay, now?” House nodded. Wilson helped him up. “You’re not coming back there.”

“I am coming back, if I let him die…” 

This made no sense to Wilson; House was on the meeds of a breakdown near minutes ago, now he was fine. “Hey? Greg? Whats going on?” “Nothing’s going on,” House said. Wilson clamped his hand on House’s forearm. “Let me go.” He moved his arm to get out of Jimmy’s arm.   
“House, no!” Wilson said, looking at him with such serious eyes that House recognize as his ‘Dr. Wilson’ voice, not his best friend. 

“Tell me why, first?” House said looking at Wilson suspiciously.

Wilson wisely answered the question. “Greg,” Wilson said, “When you got in here, you’re on the brink of a ‘meltdown’.” then you want to see him again. House, come on, please. I am pleading on you. I don’t want to see you like that.”House sighed. “I need to see him, because he's family. “ He said looking at Wilson head on.

Wilson sighed again, “Okay,” He knew that House was a loyal man. Despite his attitude toward John, House loved him. Despite everything the the man did, House cares. “I am coming with you.” 

“Okay. And, James, I love you.” House told Wilson giving him a hug. They left to went to John’s room. 

Wilson held House’s hand. “Take the Xanax, please or I’ll get you an Ativan syringe, Greg. Please.”

“Why?” Wilson wanted to punched his face, now. He could be dense sometimes. Wilson glared at him, and House was furious at John and at the world, “Ativan.” House said, defeated now.

Wilson got the Ativan from an open crash cart; inject House with it. They re-entered the elder House’s room, holding hands. When they entered the hospital room, House said. “You know what it is, Dad. Mom didn’t.” The tone was even. Wilson wondered how he can be so stoic. 

John House looked at his son with disdain. “Gregory Thaddeus Callum House,” and House flinched with the utterance of his full name. “I know you, you want to know everything about everyone, but you don’t know why I am here, right?”

To Wilson disbelief, House was polite. “I don’t want to know what you mean. Please, Dad, if you have an illness that you aren’t telling me, Please, for Christ sake.”

John sighed. “Why do you care, Gregory. You hated me.” House’s saw annoyance but Wilson saw hurt. 

“Dad, I had hated you, yes.” House said. “But I don’t understand, your anger. Is it always because I am gay. Or Because I’m me.” House said, Wilson eyebrow almost climbed out of his eyes. 

John looked at House with something akin to remorse, “Admittedly I don’t like who you became, yes. However, you became a homosexual, Greg. I don’t hate you.” Something deflated in House’s features, and Wilson didn’t like that. It seem somehow, House was fighting not to cry. He tighten his hold on House’s hand.

Then the breakthrough in the case. He saw it, before House spoke. “Dad, be honest, for once in your life.” He said in What Wilson known his diagnostician mocking tone. He got a pen from Wilson’s breast pocket. He let go of Wilson’s hand, brace his fathers foot with his left hand. He pressed the pen into his father’s foot. “Dad, do feel this?” John shook his head, House nodded as well without satisfaction. 

House limped out of his father’s room. Wilson followed him out. “House, do you know what this is, right?”

“I know what this is, Yes.” House said, with a mocking tone. “I hate it, It’s amyloidosis, Did you see his eyes,” Wilson nodded. They walked to the diagnostics lab. “I am paging Chase.” said House. 

Chase arrived several minutes later, looking sleepy. “What, House?”  
House explained what happen to Chase, concluding with. “Check his blood for amyloidosis.” Chase blinked, but did House’s bidding. A couple of minutes later, House, Wilson and Chase looked at the microscope

“Dammit,” House hissed, looking at the slide. He limp-ran out of the lab, Wilson followed behind. He saw House in the empty supply cupboard, crying. 

Wilson hugged him, cooed in House’s ear. “House, everything is not going to be fine, I promise you, I am here.”

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

GH/JW

A couple of hours later, House sat at Wilson’s office quietly surveying the desk. “Is this Andie’s chart? House pointed to a purple folder in Wilson’s desk ” Wilson nodded. “May I see?” Wilson shrugged. He picked up the chart and began reading. 

House wanted to go home and sleep. However, his mother was meeting them in the cafeteria. Also, Cameron and Foreman would be here; there would be interrogation on why, especially from Cameron.

“She is dying.” House cemented offhandedly. 

“Yes, stating the obvious, House?” Wilson asked raising a brow. He sat next to House on the couch. 

“I don’t know, James.” The diagnostician sighed. “What I was supposed to feel about dad?” 

Wilson wrapped his arm against House’s arm, interlacing their fingers. “I can guess what you’re feeling.” He told House. “Your feeling confused.” House glared at Wilson. He continued, “because, despite everything that happened with you and him, You love him, a lot.” House rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes on me.” Wilson chastised. “Despite your protestation on the matter, he is your father and you're are his son.” 

A couple of minutes had passed in comfortable silence. House and Wilson sat on opposite sides of the couch until a knock on the door. “Come in, we’re decent,” House said, and Wilson hushed him. 

The door opened admitting Blythe House. “Honey?” Blythe said coming in, he stood up and hugged House to her. After a moment, she turned to Wilson. “James!” She exclaimed, hugging Wilson as much as he hugged House.

“Mom, How are you?” House asked as soon as she sat down. He sounded fine to Wilson’s ear, but he knows that he wasn’t, not about this. 

“I am fine, how’s your father?” Blythe asked.

House took a deep breath, despite what he told Wilson and Chase, that his father’s illness not was affecting him, the fact remained it always affected him when a family member was sick or dying. “Mom, I know you hate him for what he did to me. Believe me, I hate him too. However, I know that he had been your husband for nearly fifty years. it is important that you stay with him for the remainder of his life.”

Wilson tapped House on his shoulder to get his attention. “You need to escort her out, cause I have a patient in,” He checked his watch, “in ten.”

“Its Andie,” House said, glancing at Wilson for confirmation. Wilson nodded. “I want to see her.” 

Blythe looked at House anxiously the following everything. “We had worked on a case.“ House explained. “James and I, it was a 10-year-old kid. The kid had Terminal cancer of the brain. Anyway, you need to go.” Blythe wasn’t happy to be going. She went outside, anyway. House gave his mother his pager so that he could page her after the appointment. 

They met with Andie and her mother and told her that the cancer was killing her faster than Wilson thought. The mother thanks, Wilson. House and Andie talked about nothing while her mother was talking. “She doesn’t want to go,” House said offhandedly to Wilson while he was picking up after they left. “The kid was really brave.” 

GH/JW

It was nearing lunchtime, Cuddy came earlier to tell House good job with the case. House just wanted to go home and sleep in their bed with his Wilson. He wanted to talk to his mom first. He paged his mother to come on the third floor. After five minutes his mother arrived on the fourth floor. 

A knock on the door alerted them to his mother. “Greg, James?” 

House stood up. “Jimmy?” He confirmed to Wilson. Wilson stood up and because he canceled every patient for the day. 

They left Wilson’s office.

His mother wanted to talk to him, about his father’s case. They took Wilson’s car, for that has a back seat. After this, they’ll be coming home. The thought of home made House quirk a smile. 

They went to an Italian place and seated themselves in the farthest table from the door. House ordered lasagna, Wilson ordered pizza, while Blythe’s order is Spaghetti. 

During the desert, Blythe asked House a very necessary question and a good question at that. “Greg,” She said. “Does he makes you happy?”

Wilson was nervously looking at House. House suspended his discomfort for a moment. With a smile, he said. “Hell yes. He makes me happy, mom, even when we're just friends every time we spend time together, he made my heart glow.”He said in one whole sentence without pausing. He set his gaze towards Wilson. 

“Good,” Blythe said, looking at Wilson’s expression. Greg got his strangely perceptive eyes from her Wilson thought. When she sees nothing but the truth in Wilson’s expression. “What is wrong with John, Greg?”

House took a deep breath and launch into an explanation of his father's illness. Concluding with. “Mom, amyloidosis is not technically at terminal illness, but in Dad’s subtype was worst. I’ll say it would be he would die in five years or less.”

Wilson glared at him. His mother however almost smiled, “I not happy about what has been going on here, Greg. But He hurt my boy, so who you were younger. I’d spoken to James, I am not going thru with the divorce. Knowing he would rut in his own misery for the remainder of his life is what he deserved. 

House wanted to cry, right about now. He was annoyed at her and he didn’t know how to feel right now. Wilson was staring at him. He felt flat and worn. He was panicky, ‘breath, Greg,’ he told himself. He stood up abruptly, his leg buckled a bit but after a few seconds, he left.

GH/JW

A couple of hours later, House woke up, with a kiss. Wilson was looking at him propped up in bed, smiling. “Good evening, sleeping beauty,” Wilson said, looking at him. House grunted. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I am fine, Jimmy.” He said looking at Wilson. Taking a Vicodin he headed to the bathroom to pee. “Its good to be home, Wilson.”

“Yes, it is,” Wilson replied. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Pancake, macadamia nut, coffee. Breakfast for dinner.” House said, limping from the bathroom to the living.

“Okay!” Wilson rummage in the frizzier for some goods. A couple of minutes later they were eating in comfortable silence.

The End

Notes: I am doing one more story in this trilogy, after my story Onslaught.


End file.
